And now it's gone
by widerthandistance5647
Summary: Emma comes back, and Regina comes. But what if it's not all it appears to be? SwanQueen.


_Broken glass and empty dreams_

_~SQ~SQ~_

"Fuck, Regina."

The former queen grinned against the Savior's throbbing core, "You'll get your chance, Miss Swan. Let me take care of you right now."

This was not the first time the two women had done this, but it was the first time since Emma and Henry had come back from their perfect life in New York, a life Regina had given them, a life she had made sure was good. They were back now. And while Regina couldn't worry about that as much as she wanted to because Storybrooke was being tormented by yet another evil and it wasn't even her this time, she still kept the thoughts at the back of her mind. Emma and Henry were back.

So she was thanking Miss Swan, the only way she knew how. Because for a year, Emma took care of Henry, and she made sure Henry was happy. Even if it wasn't with her, Regina knew the only thing she wanted in this life was for her son to be happy. And for one year, he was. There were no thoughts of Evil Queens or dark curses that needed to be broken.

But she was, wasn't she? The year without her son, even if she couldn't remember it, seeing him now, more grown up than she remembered, and having him see her as nothing more than a friendly mayor of a town he'd never heard of before, it broke her. Regina was a broken woman to begin with, after years of torment from her mother, from Rumplestiltskin, from her own hatred, but now she felt as if she was broken beyond repair.

Yet Emma Swan was here, begging, needing her. And Regina felt that she needed the other woman, too. She was the Savior, after all. Maybe she could save the queen. Maybe she could put her back together.

Emma was close, Regina could tell, so she decreased the pressure she was putting on the blonde's clit. If there was one thing Regina had learned in the sweat-soaked sessions she spent with the other woman, it was that after Emma came, there was no more feeling.

Sure, Regina loved it when Emma fucked her. But when Regina was the one, carefully licking up the Savior's sweetness? There was a feeling of connection that went straight to Regina's head, and her heart. So she eased up on the pressure, which earned her a frustrated grunt.

"God, why'd you stop?" Emma groaned. "I was close."

Regina slowly kissed her way back up the Savior's body. Thighs. Stomach. Breasts. She spent a minute or two lathering each nipple with attention. Then she continued her upward journey. Neck. Mouth.

"I know," she purred, trying to make her voice has sensual as possible. "That's why I stopped."

Emma fixed her with a half-hearted glare, "You're evil."

"So I've been told," Regina said, swiftly easing her fingers toward the other woman's still dripping slit. "But I wanted to watch you come."

With those words, she started working her fingers into Emma. She used her thumb to circle the other woman's clit. Slowly. Slowly, she was building Emma back up to the edge.

Honestly, Regina had never truly enjoyed sex as much as she did when she was with Emma. Watching the other woman come undone and knowing it was because of her, and just her, gave her a high that no number of evil deeds or magic had done in the past.

"Re-re-'Gina!" the Savior moaned, the only warning that she was about to tumble from the edge.

Regina kept stroking. She started kissing Emma again, on every inch of skin she could reach in their current position. When Emma's breathing evened out again, Regina knew the connection was broken.

Which, if her heart had been redder, or if she wasn't too worried about her town and her life, she might've cared about more. As it was, she was more than ready, now, to hear the words Emma always uttered after she came down from her orgasm.

"My turn."

_~SQ~SQ~_

They shouldn't be doing this, _now, here, _of all places. They were on a stakeout to find out who had cursed everyone. They were trying to find out who had stolen a year's worth of their memories.

Or, they were doing that. Before Emma had looked at her, all caring and concerned. All carefree and comforting. Before Emma had told her she needed to meet Henry, this new Henry, so that he could get to know her. Because, Emma had said, Henry would like her. And it had been a while since Regina felt like Henry had genuinely liked her, and Emma was sitting there saying he would, that she was sure of it. And Regina had been able to hear what Emma had left unsaid, Emma liked her.

The Evil Queen, the person who tried to kill Snow White, her _mother, _the one who forced her parents' hands and made them shove her into a wardrobe to an unknown land, hoping she'd return, hoping she'd find them. That was the person Emma liked, however much she did, and that made Regina feel –

It made her feel a lot of things, all at once. Many of the emotions she couldn't distinguish. Some she didn't even recognize. But one was clear. She was horny. She needed Emma Swan, right then. Right there. In the back of the terrible deathtrap that Emma referred to as her 'trusty Bug'.

So they were here, in the backseat. Regina's skirt was bunched up around her thighs. Emma's face was buried in her throbbing cunt and all Regina could think was –

"Yes, yes," she urged. "Right there. God, _yes."_

Emma stopped and Regina could _feel _her smirk. Right against her clit. She could feel her breath, she could feel the vibrations as the blonde mumbled, "Most people just call me 'Savior'."

"Shut up," Regina said, not really meaning it and meaning it with her entire being all at once. She reached down to grab a handful of Emma's hair so she could guide her back to where she needed her. Desperately.

And Emma did not disappoint. With a few more licks and that trick Emma had shown her that she could do with her thumb and forefinger that Regina could not get enough of, she was coming. Hard. All over.

It felt good, and in those moments of blissful release, nothing else mattered except Emma licking up her juices from her still trembling thighs. Emma whispering, "Yeah, good girl. That's right. Come, baby." Emma. Her. The backseat. Nothing existed. Nothing mattered. Just them. And her pleasure. It was nice.

_~SQ~SQ~_

"Tell me what you want."

Whispered hotly against her ear. The Savior was behind her. She had wrapped her arm around Regina and was currently groping her breast. Regina could feel the strap-on pressing against her ass.

This was a game Emma liked to play. She wanted control. And she knew Regina would give it to her. She knew Regina would _beg _to be taken, hard, any way the Savior pleased. And it thrilled Emma, to have that much power over a woman who once struck fear into the hearts of an entire world.

"You," Regina whimpered. Emma had been teasing her all day. Sending texts. Making obscene gestures. Touching her. Whispering suggestive innuendos. Shooting her sultry looks. All of this. All fucking day. And only for her, only for Regina. No one else knew. No one else could see.

But the Savior wanted _her, _and it made Regina feel more like a queen than actually being a queen had. It made her feel special. It made her feel wanted.

And in turn, it made her want. Badly. Needing.

"In me," she urged when Emma remained silent.

"Ah, Your Majesty," Emma said, "you know what I want to hear."

Regina smiled. Emma couldn't see. But Regina knew Emma liked a little fight, a little resistance. Emma wanted to feel like she had bested her, that she had won. So Regina didn't say anything.

Emma rewarded her silence by quickly sliding her fingers through Regina's wetness. The contact was all to brief for Regina and she whimpered.

"Come on, my queen," Emma breathed. "I know you want this. You're so _wet. _Just say it."

And Regina did want this. She needed this. Needed Emma, inside of her, _now, _so she did.

"Fuck me," she begged. "Please, Emma. Inside me, now, please."

And that was all it took. Emma bent her over the bed and eased the silicone cock into her dripping entrance from behind.

Regina moaned. It felt so good to be full. And when Emma started thrusting, ever so slowly, it always started slow, she groaned. She thrust back. She needed more.

"Please, _Emma," _she begged some more. She had no shame when it meant getting pleasure, getting filled by the other woman.

Because for as long as she was being fucked, she felt whole.

_~SQ~SQ~_

Henry remembered who she was, and Zelena, her half sister, the Wicked Witch of the goddamn West, had been defeated. By Regina's hands. By Regina's _white magic. _

Regina was happy.

Regina was a hero.

Regina was a savior.

So she was being given a hero's, a savior's, due.

Emma Swan was completely filling her. She was taking her from behind, her cock buried in Regina's pussy to the hilt, and her fingers circling her clit.

It felt wonderful. To feel this good. To be this good.

She was getting close. So close. Emma was thrusting. Harder. Harder. Harder now. Her fingers were insistent. Her clit was throbbing.

God, it felt so good.

"Come for me," Emma grunted, kissing the back of Regina's neck. "Let me feel you come undone. Let me hear you."

And so Regina did. She came. Hard. She moaned. Emma's name. Unintelligible words. Over and over. Over and over.

It was a high she never wanted to come down from.

_~SQ~SQ~_

But if there's one thing Regina Mills had learned, it's that what goes up _must _come down. So here she was. Alone. Again.

Broken.

Emma was gone. She had taken Henry with her.

Without saying _anything. _Without telling Regina they were leaving.

And, Regina, she would've understood. If they wanted to go. That they wanted to go.

She had given them a good life in New York, hadn't she? Hadn't she made sure that their life would be perfect?

Why wouldn't they want to go back?

She just thought, after everything, that maybe they would want her to come, too. To be with them. A family.

Regina let out an empty laugh as she threw her wineglass against the wall, staining her white carpet an ugly shade of red.

Why would they want her?

_Foolish. _Her mother would have said. To believe she could be loved. That they could love her.

To believe that she had been a hero. To believe that she could save anything, let alone her own happiness.

They were gone. They had left. And they had taken the last pieces of Regina with them.

She was empty now. There was nothing left for her.

Her son didn't want her, didn't need her.

And the woman she needed, Emma Swan, she didn't need Regina either.

No one did.

So with a final glance around her empty mansion, a final look in the mirror, into her empty eyes, Regina drank.

She drank a potion. A Sleeping Curse. And she let it take her. It took her away.

Away in a way that Emma and Henry didn't want to.

Away from her miserable life.

Regina dropped to the cold, tile floor. Lifeless.

All hope lost.

Maybe someday, someone would care enough to look for her. Maybe someone would find her.

Maybe she had a True Love out there, someone who could wake her up.

Someone who would love her.

Maybe.

Someday.

But not now.

Now, she was alone.

Broken.

One last time.


End file.
